greaterbostonfandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking Kayfabe
Breaking Kayfabe is the sixth episode of Season Two of Greater Boston. It is the 18th full episode, and the 27th episode overall. Synopsis Interviews Chuck Octagon asks Greater Boston residents what they would change their name to. Kayfabe A series of letters to ThirdSight Media's editors range from praising to condemning their coverage of the Red Line election. Michael tries to write an article about Red Line, but is distracted by worrying about Louisa. He receives a message from Oliver West via a newly-placed pneumatic tube in his office telling him to write about a certain superstition. Michael feels guilty and uncomfortable because while he knows it's fake, he knows their readers will take it seriously. He decides to keep going because Leon arranged the job for him, so it must be the right place for him. Unbeknownst to him, Leon's ghost tells him that this job should not be forever. If the Name Fits Extinction Event reads through the list of increasingly rude names submitted to him by his employees, ranging from "Tofurkey" to "Dipshit." He's distressed by how little his subordinates think of him, but he's committed to following Mary Wollstonecraft's advice and picking his name democratically. Oliver sends a letter to Extinction Event containing a delivery for Nica. Enraged, Extinction Event declares aloud in his office that he hates delivering things to Nica at Olive Garden. By chance, Michael overhears him and is excited to find out where Nica has been. He offers to take the delivery to her, along with some of Leon's items that he meant to bring her already. Extinction Event, trapped in a corner, agrees. Another letter from Oliver arrives calling Extinction Event a dipshit. Extinction Event realizes that the name fits him. Oliver also tells him to keep Michael busier to avoid more such incidents, and that he has a delivery job for Extinction Event. Extra Celery A look at Michael's calendar proves that he is hard at work, and that he is being assigned more tasks. He continues to rely on squeezy stress balls and his mantra to avoid drinking. Michael arrives at the food truck to meet Nica, who's stunned to see him. She thanks him for bringing her the letter but tells him not to do it again, and to avoid getting too involved with Extinction Event and Oliver. She also refuses to take Dimitri's letters. Michael asks if she's okay, but Nica deflects and tells him she doesn't want friends right now. She's distressed to hear that Louisa was injured in the last Lottery attack. Michael agrees to leave Nica alone for now, but refuses to leave her alone forever. Would Chuck Wood Chuck reports that after The Lottery's molasses attack, cleanup crews are finally getting rid of the molasses remnants in the North End, over a century old. He interviews citizens about their opinions. After the report, he's approached by a newly-christened Dipshit Poletti. Dipshit tells him that his employer sent him to make sure that Chuck's wedding is broadcast live from Red Line, and blackmails him into agreeing. Chuck mistakes Dipshit to be working for Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge and agrees, but only reluctantly. Cast In order of appearance: * Mayflower Johnson - Lauren Shippen * Dixon Hammersmith - Austin Beach * Samuel St. Eberhauser - Mike Linden * Narrator - Alexander Danner * Leon Stamatis - Braden Lamb * Michael Tate - James Oliva * Oliver West - Mike Linden * Dipshit Poletti - James Capobianco * Tyrell Fredericks - Arun Sannuti * Mallory - Johanna Bodnyk * Steve & Meathead Steve - Jim Johanson * Nica Stamatis - Kelly McCabe * Chuck Octagon - Jeff Van Dreason * Homeless Man - Ben Flaumenhaft * Wanda - Tanja Milojevic * Marlo - Mike Linden * ThirdSight employees - Tanja Milojevic, Jim Johanson, Ben Flaumenhaft, Rick Coste Content warnings * Strong language * References to alcoholism * Sexual references * Blackmail * Discussion of historical disaster * Communist propaganda? External links * Episode * Episode transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season Two